ULTRAVIOLENCE
by Yk2895
Summary: "Lo que hice no fue por placer sexual, en realidad, me trajo paz mental" AU/OOC - Sakura Haruno fue hallada muerta en la tarde del 14 de Junio, se desconoce el culpable de tan escabroso crimen y el Agente Kakashi es el encargado de encontrar al asesino. Para Da-chan.94.
1. ULTRAVIOLENCE !

Este Fic hace parte de** AMIGOS SECRETOS** del Foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

_Para Da-chan.94_

Este historia de ficción está basada en una historia real.

Se lleva acabo en los años 1800-1930, dónde la tecnología no es de mucha ayuda para los policías y la mayoría de crímenes quedaban impunes por falta de pruebas.

* * *

><p><strong>AU OOC / Referencias a: **Sexo no consensual, uso de drogas-alcohol, eventualmente SS y NH.

**D**ic 23 /14

—-—

_Un hombre furioso y bestial se dejará llevar hasta el asesinato,_

_porque se hallará saturado de vino o furioso, inspirado por la ira o el alcohol._

_Es malo._

_Ignora el placer de matar,_

_la caridad de dar muerte como una caricia,_

_de hacerla intervenir en juegos que son como los de las fieras distinguidas,_

_abrazan a sus presas lamiéndolas al mismo tiempo que las magullan._

**_- Colette_**

_._

.

Hinata Hyuuga jadeó de impresión al ver el desastre que solía ser la casa de su amiga. Tomó su teléfono celular y con manos temblorosas llamó al 911 para reportar el desgarrador crimen que la robaría de su sueño por las siguientes noches.

_**U**_

_**L**_

_**T**_

_**R**_

_**A**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**O**_

_**L**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**C**_

_**E**_

**...**

**-CAPÍTULO UNO-**

**—1—**

Kakashi Hatake con 34 años de edad se puso los guantes de hule y preparándose mentalmente ingresó a la zona acordonada. _La escena del crimen._

Vidrios rotos y madera astillada lo recibieron en el pórtico, cubriendo las baldosas en un vasto arreglo de caos y desastre. Hombres con trajes blancos, guantes y pinzas ocupaban la pequeña sala, seleccionando las evidencias que castigarían a la bestia culpable de tan macabra escena.

—¿Cuál es la situación? —preguntó Kakashi, tomando el control del caso que cambiaría su vida.

—Se hallaron huellas de zapatos masculinos y algunos cabellos, medicina legal busca huellas en los muebles y los forenses se encuentran examinando el cuerpo. —respondió su compañero que ya se encontraba en el lugar.

El hombre de cabello plateado recorrió la sala y efectivamente las previas intervenciones estaban en lo correcto. Los cojines del sofá estaban rasgados, tratando de ocultar o al menos entorpecer la investigación. Las paredes y mesas se hallaban pintadas con sangre, decorando la habitación como escena sacada de una película de terror, palabras talladas en la madera firmaban la autoría del escabroso crimen y el cuerpo femenino que se encontraba ultrajado en medio de la habitación que más daño había sufrido en la casa conformaban los detalles más morbosos del delito.

Dejó al equipo trabajar y caminó hacia la habitación principal donde el verdadero crimen había ocurrido.

…

La cortina descolgada ondeaba en la habitación; el colchón estaba un poco fuera de la base de la cama y en medio de esta y la pared se encontraba el magullado y violentado cuerpo rodeado por vidrios de una lámpara rota cuyo cable envolvía el cuerpo de la víctima, quien había sido asfixiada por aquél común cable gris.

Kakashi arrugó el entrecejo con repulsión ante la imagen.

La chica era joven, seguramente habría tenido un futuro brillante por delante si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras. Pero quizá lo que más perturbaba a Kakashi eran los ojos verdes, aún abiertos, fijos en nada, vacíos y muertos... apartó la mirada prefiriendo concentrarse en el resto de los detalles, que no eran menos horrorosos. Dio un vistazo general al panorama: el cuerpo de la joven se tendía al borde de la cama, la parte superior de su cuerpo —brazos y cabeza— suspendidos en el aire; le habían dejado completamente desnuda dejando expuesto sus pechos y heridas. Su piel blanca estaba cubierta por moretones y mordiscos de diversos tamaños y colores que demostraban el nivel de gravedad en cada uno. Kakashi por su parte comenzó a caminar por la escena, analizando cada perspectiva, buscando nuevos detalles que pudieran dar indicio del culpable de tan atroz circunstancia.

Se acercó al cuerpo y se inclinó a su lado, examinándolo de cerca. El cuello presentaba una gruesa línea roja, marca dejada por el cable que le había asfixiado. Sus ojos continuaron el camino que conducía por el brazo hasta la mano de la joven, en donde captó su atención el hecho de que el cadáver de la chica estaba sosteniendo algo.

Eran vidrios, pudo distinguir, provenientes de la lámpara. Al parecer durante el forcejeo su mano los había alcanzado, aferrándo e incrustadolos en la palma, la cual se había abierto y sangrado bastante.

—Pobre chica —murmuró imaginando la escena y el sufrimiento de la joven víctima.

Pensar en la lucha que la víctima debió de haber presentado le llevó a inspeccionar las uñas con la mirada, probablemente habría restos de piel y sangre del atacante allí más al no encontrar evidencia visible allí supuso que el perito químico ya había recolectado las muestras.

_Ahora viene la peor parte_, pensó Kakashi con molestia en su cuerpo al iniciar la inspección la parte inferior del cuerpo de la chica.

Moretones adornaban sus esbeltas caderas, dibujando el contorno de las manos de un hombre... _el culpable_. Sus piernas como su torso se encontraba cubierto por moretones y unos cuantos mordiscos en la parte interior de sus piernas; un poco de sangre pintaba la pálida piel cercana a la hinchada y maltratada vulva y la presencia de aquel líquido blanco bien conocido para todos los hombres confirmaba lo que más temía…

Salió de la habitación para dejar que los forenses terminaran la recolección del cadáver sin molestarse en buscar al perito químico para que confirmara lo que ya sabía. Abandonó la escena del crimen y esperó en su auto, preparándose para lo que venía; los casos con mujeres siempre eran los más difíciles y más en circunstancias como estas después de todo—

_—La chica había sido violada..._

—-—

Kakashi se encontraba sentado revisando las evidencias del caso, una variedad de fotos se encontraba regada en la amplia mesa de su oficina y un alto vaso de café era su única compañía por lo que quedaba de la noche. Según el testimonio de Hinata Hyuuga —la chica que llamó a informar del crimen— su amiga estaba bien la última vez que habían hablado por teléfono, tenían planes para salir a almorzar ese día y cuándo llegó a la casa de la víctima y ya todo se encontraba así. No se atrevió a entrar por temor a que el agresor siguiera dentro y tampoco tenía idea de quien podría hacerle semejante atrocidad a su noble amiga. El hombre de cabello plateado masajeó el puente de su nariz con algo de cansancio, según una de las pruebas que contenían la foto e impresión del tallado en la madera de la mesa el asesino había firmado al finalizar la nota de amenaza con el nombre de los dos chicos más problemáticos del pueblo; Kakashi no podía evitar sentirse frustrado, los del laboratorio tardarían por lo menos un mes antes de poder identificar el ADN de los cabellos y la sangre hallada en la sala sin contar el otro mes que llevaría comparar el semén con dicho ADN y si en realidad participaron dos hombres distintos en el crimen habría una demora más en la entrega de los resultados. Hatake suspiró y se enfocó en encontrar pistas en todas las pruebas, '_por ahora solo hay esto_' pensó mientras repasaba las fotos de la escena del crimen.

Era por lo menos la tercera vez que observaba las fotos, más la morbosidad de todo no dejaba de sorprenderlo; marcas de la mano sangrienta de la víctima coloreaban parte de la sábana y cortina llevándolo a visualizar el momento en que haló de la última en sus últimos momentos de vida, desesperada al ser asfixiada y luchar por respirar con menos aire a cada momento. Dejó las impresionantes fotos a un lado y decidió enfocarse en la nota que dejó o dejaron los culpables.

_"Solo quería poseerla y me negó lo que me pertenecía…_

_Su vida ahora es mìa._

_No nos busquen, no podrán capturarnos._

_ - Sasuke U."_

¿Por qué pues, el asesino confesaría su crimen? ese patrón sólo se veía con los asesinos seriales y aunque Sasuke Uchiha tenía antecedentes de algunas peleas y caos bajo los efectos del alcohol no había indicios de que un pandillero que apenas salía de la pubertad fuera a hacer semejante atrocidad.

Revisó nuevamente las marcas imperfectas talladas en la madera —posiblemente con un vidrio— y dejando de lado la impresión pasó a revisar el _NARUTO UZUMAKI_ que habían escrito con sangre en una de las paredes del living. Nuevamente el chico era un huérfano que en su adolescencia obtuvo algunas noches en la estación por peleas de pandilla y venta de narcóticos más nunca denuncias por comportamiento sociópata*.

Kakashi masajeó su rostro y guardó la evidencia. Ya era bastante tarde y en unas horas empezarían a indagar acerca de la víctima con las personas del pueblo y con los principales sospechosos.

—-—

Hinata Hyuuga, una hermosa jovencita de 22 años de edad con largo cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos se sorprendió al abrir su puerta y encontrarse con los azules ojos de —quién solía ser— su amigo.

—¿Naruto?¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz algo rota, cada día despertaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y el peso de la culpa en su espalda.

_Si tan solo hubiera sospechado que algo pasaba con Sakura la última noche que hablaron…_

El rubio se queda en silencio por un momento antes de avanzar rápidamente y envolverla en sus brazos —¿Hinata como te sientes? —preguntó Naruto con una seriedad poco común en él.

_Si tan solo me hubiese obligado a quedarme con ella esa noche…_

Lágrimas invadieron su rostro rápidamente.

_...Si tan solo…_

_._

_._

_**U**__**L**__**T**__**R**__**A**__**V**__**I**__**O**__**L**__**E**__**N**__**CE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Mírame con desprecio, verás un idiota.<em>

_Mírame con admiración, verás a tu señor. _

_Mírame con atención, te verás a ti mismo"_

**-Charles Manson**

* * *

><p><strong>—2—<strong>

—Muy bien, Junio 15 primer indagación del caso Haruno. —declaró Kakashi mientras preparaba la grabadora para la primer entrevista del día— Especifique su nombre, número de identificación y relación con la víctima.

—Sasuke Uchiha, identificado con el número T15949325, estudié con Sakura en la escuela.

El agente Hatake escribía rápidamente en garabatos la información que iba develando el estoico joven tras informarle de sus respectivos derechos en la declaración. Había decidido empezar con los principales sospechosos señalados por las firmas dejadas en la escena del crimen y pasar luego a los testigos que puedan confirmar la cuartada de los jóvenes.

—Señor Uchiha ¿que se encontraba haciendo la noche del 14 de Junio del presente año? Especifique el lugar, la hora y las personas que lo acompañaban.

—Ese sábado me encontraba desde la de la noche en el bar Akatsuki dónde me encontraría con Naruto para unos tragos; casualmente la mayoría de egresados de nuestra generación se hallaban en el establecimiento así que puede corroborarlo con ellos. Dejé el establecimiento alrededor de las 3 de la mañana.

Kakashi asentía cuándo era necesario en la historia, siempre mirando al joven Uchiha con expresión serena, usando todos los métodos establecidos para estos casos.

—¿Está usted enterado que la Señorita Haruno trabajaba en dicho establecimiento? y si es así ¿notó algún comportamiento extraño, alguna persona que fuese agresiva con ella?.

—Si la había visto en varias ocasiones más por problemas personales hace muchos años no hablamos y no recuerdo haber visto algún altercado más si la vi salir del sitio con un hombre tras ella pero luego de unos minutos el mismo hombre entró nuevamente al sitio.

Hatake escribió esa información, al parecer el asesino no estaba informado de este detalle.

—Recuerda algún rasgo físico que puedan ayudarnos a identificar al hombre que salió con ella? —Sasuke negó con su cabeza, el sitio estaba muy oscuro y él muy pasado de tragos para recordar algo más que el abrigo oscuro que usaba el hombre.

—Muy bien Señor Uchiha gracias por su disposición, esta es mi tarjeta por si necesita algo o recuerda algo más para agregar a su declaración.

—-—

—Muy bien, Junio 15 segunda indagación del caso Haruno. —declaró Kakashi a su siguiente sospechoso tras informarle de sus derechos como indagado— Especifique su nombre, número de identificación y relación con la víctima.

—Naruto Uzumaki, identificado con el número T15845964, conocía a Sakura-chan desde los siete años...

—-—

Al final del día tras una larga jornada de indagaciones y entrevistas con los posibles testigos el resultado era el mismo; aunque tuvieron avances toda las historias coincidían y las pocas personas que se percataron del encapuchado estaban muy alcoholizado para notar rasgos distintivos del posible agresor.

Kakashi, quién se encontraba al borde de la frustración no podía evitar la renuencia a seguir con el caso. Conocía bastante bien el dolor de perder un ser querido pero no estaban yendo a ningún lado con esta investigación; seguro, habían avanzado bastante para un solo día pero hasta que las muestras químicas no llegaran no podían hacer nada con 15 declaraciones que decían prácticamente lo mismo. Dejó el resumen de las entrevistas sobre su escritorio y tras tomar su saco e informe salió de la oficina.

...

**_HECHOS_**

_La victima estuvo en el bar Akatsuki hasta las 12 de la noche y al terminar su turno salió con rumbo al parking del establecimiento dónde se encontraba su auto. Testigos aseguran haber visto un joven encapuchado seguirla hasta su auto más nadie presenció que pasó en esos momentos hasta que el sospechoso volvió a ingresar al sitio. Al día siguiente Hinata Hyuuga (tomar nueva indagación) cerca de las 3 de la tarde se dirigió a casa de la victima dónde encontró señales de un altercado y prosiguió a llamar a la policía sin irrumpir en la escena del crimen._

_El cuerpo de la victima presenta laceraciones, asfixia mecánica y rastros de acceso carnal violento. Muestras químicas se encuentran ya en estudio y se esperan los resultados en los siguientes meses. Se han interrogado ambos de los sospechosos principales que fueron señalados en la misma escena del crimen más sus coartadas han sido respaldadas por la mayoría de los testigos._

_Las indagaciónes no han arrojado resultados favorables y se esperan los resultados de ADN para reducir la lista de posibles culpables._

_..._

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><em>Odio que me mientan pero mentir es mi especialidad...<em>

_Las mentiras más crueles son dichas en silencio._

**-Robert Louis Stevenson**

* * *

><p><em>-2.5-<em>

**_-Próximo capitulo-_**

—¿Está diciéndome, señorita Hyuuga, que Sakura Haruno la llamó esa madrugada algo asustada y al parecer acompañada de un hombre en casa?¿Por que ocultaría esto en la primer indagación? ¿Sabe que puede ir a la cárcel por retener información que obstaculiza la investigación?.

Hinata sollozó levemente...

* * *

><p><span><strong>—Curiosidades de Shei—<strong>

**Los sociópatas*** tienden a ser nerviosos y a agitarse fácilmente. Son volátiles y propensos a tener ataques de ira. Frecuentemente se comportan de manera poco educada y viven en los límites de la sociedad, incapaces de conservar un trabajo estable o permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Les es muy difícil generar relaciones interpersonales, pero pueden lograrlo. Pueden crear vínculos con alguna persona o grupo, pero no les importa la sociedad en general ni sus reglas. Los crímenes cometidos por sociópatas, incluyendo el asesinato, tienden a ser más espontáneos que planeados**.**

**L**o más probable respecto a la linea de tiempo es que la halla acelerado un poco pero me gustaría que se tomara en cuenta que hablamos de un pueblo pequeño dónde estas cosas no suelen suceder.

**Las Frases **que se usaran a lo largo de la historia fueron dichas alguna vez por asesinos seriales en el momento de su sentencia o su muerte. Solo un par son de escritores o de mi autoria.

**ULTRAVIOLENCE **es una canción de Lana del Rey que habla sobre una relación así tóxica y ya, me pareció buen titulo.

**La ****Identificación** bueno es aleatoria pero busque como ejemplo una de USA.

**La Entrevista de indagación** por lo que investigué se lleva a cabo generalmente siguiendo estos parámetros pero varía dependiendo de el entrevistado, ya sea un posible sospechoso o solo un testigo. Existe una** Clasificación **para las personas indagadas y Sasuke sería "El boca cerrada" que da respuestas breves y es algo renuente para hablar, Naruto por su parte sería "Parlanchin" personas que tienden a divagar y salirse del tema fácilmente si no es entrevistado por un agente hábil.

Es la escena con diálogo más larga que he escrito.

Ahh Da-chan, créeme que hubiera cumplido todas tus peticiones pero tenía esta idea hace mucho y tu fuiste la piedrita que me impulsó. También debo agregar que aunque pediste un OneShot este tendrá al menos 3 caps por que bueno, es muyyyy largo y me da flojera hacerlo todo en una sentada. En fin, ahora soy tu Onee-sama como dijiste en AMIGO SECRETO xD.

**Diciembre 22 2014**

Oh por Dios! no puedo creerlo dices que eres fan NH pero tus fics son SH :C estoy asustada por que pues ya tengo esto y las otras partes finales pensadas y en verdad espero que te guste T.T


	2. Mirame con atención, Te verás a ti mismo

**AU-1987/ OOC / Referencias a:** Sexo no consensual, uso de drogas, SS y NH.

**E**nero 28/15

_Para Mili y sus drabbles que, con esperanza, llegaran esta semana._

—

_Los pensamientos obsesivos son la leña que alimenta el fuego de la ira, un fuego que sólo podrá extinguirse contemplando las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente._

**-Daniel Goleman**

**.**

**.**

**—3—**

Kakashi Hatake —ahora— con 38 años de edad suspiró tras llegar a la comisaría. Había recibido una llamada de una chica bastante alterada en la noche, no entendía bien sus palabras entre el llanto más al oír el 'Hinata Hyuuga' entre sollozos supo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

La chica no se calmaba con el pasar de los minutos en la llamada y sabiendo que no lo haría por un buen tiempo hizo una cita al día siguiente para que le explicara qué pasaba.

_Y aquí se encontraba…_

Hinata tenía —actualmente— 26 años y vivía felizmente casada con Naruto Uzumaki.

'_Al menos alguien salió feliz de los involucrados en la historia_' pensó con apatía el detective de cabello grisáceo.

Las muestras de semen habían llegado sorprendentemente a tiempo; coincidieron con otro hombre llamado 'Rock Lee' y aunque el jóven adulto nunca aceptó la culpa de sus cargos —y su padre Maito Gay aseguró una y mil veces que su hijo estuvo en casa esa noche— hubieron declaraciones de varios conocidos de la víctima que afirmaban el culpable siempre tuvo una obsesión un "poco insana" por la chica de cabello rosado.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al oír la llegada de la chica de cabello oscuro quién siguiendo la invitación por parte de Kakashi y el gesto con su mano tomó asiento.

—Señorita Hyuuga…¿o prefiere ser llamada Uzumaki?.

—No se preocupe detective, puede llamarme Hinata. —dijo la joven restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano, su rostro sonrojado.

Kakashi asintió y encendió la grabadora tras darle un sorbo a su café.

—No se preocupe no irá al archivo del caso —dijo Kakashi al observar la reacción de la chica por el dispositivo. _A no ser que sea necesario…_

Hinata tomó un poco de aire y apretó las tiras de su bolso.

—Verá detective… Creo que hay un pequeña posibilidad de que mi testimonio no fuese completamente honesto ...—suspiró y bajó la vista al ver el entrecejo fruncido del hombre frente a ella— verá esa noche recibí una llamada de Sakura.

Cerró los ojos, rememorando la conversación que la había atormentado por los últimos cuatro años.

* * *

><p>Hinata leía tranquilamente en su casa cuando el estrepitoso tono de una llamada entrante resonó por su apartamento.<p>

Se dirigió al teléfono que se encontraba en su sala de visitas y con un incierto 'hola' respondió la llamada con algo de extrañeza.

La nerviosa voz de Sakura la recibió con un dubitativo saludo. La sorprendió un poco que la contactara a estas horas sin mencionar que los susurros de su amiga eran algo preocupantes más lastimosamente no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de indagar más por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga cuando una voz oscura y varonil interrumpió su acelerado discurso.

Ahora que lo pensaba esa voz era _muy _similar a la de—

Un incrédulo pero molesto jadeo la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Está diciéndome, señorita Hyuuga, que Sakura Haruno la llamó esa madrugada algo asustada y al parecer acompañada de un hombre en casa?... ¿Por que ocultaría esto en la primer indagación? ¿Sabe que puede ir a la cárcel por retener información que obstaculiza la investigación?.

Hinata sollozó levemente.

—¡Oh agente Kakash! —susurró en un tono que casi logra doblegar su faceta de "policía malo"— ¡la llamada no duró más de unos 30 segundos! no le ví importancia en ese momento —los sollozos interrumpía sus frases, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro— ¡no sé por qué no se lo mencioné! tal vez el estrés o la angustia de las noticias sobre Sakura …

El resto de sus palabras enmudecieron en la mente de Kakashi. Millones de pensamientos corrían en su cabeza, su mirada calculadora enfocada en algún punto de la pared repasando los hechos, pruebas y archivos que se hallaban en la carpeta del caso.

Las muestras habían llegado unas semanas después de las indagaciones de los testigos —algo antes de lo previsto— con los resultados rápidamente se hizo la captura de Rock Lee y en un afán de la estación de policía por cerrar tan escabroso capítulo en el pequeño pueblo decidieron ignorar las marcas de zapatos cuya talla no coincidía con las del culpable más anexaron en el caso la —estúpida— explicación de un "allanamiento de bandoleros" dónde seguramente al encontrarse con la escena del crimen abandonaron el sitio por su temor a ser involucrados.

Hablando de ley incompetente.

—… pero si hay algo que le puedo asegurar es que el sujeto que estaba en casa de Sakura esa noche definitivamente no era Lee.

Kakashi parpadeó perezosamente al salir de su ensimismamiento y escuchar las últimas palabras de la joven mujer.

—¿Por qué lo dice?.

—Lee nunca haría algo tan agresivo y hubiera reconocido su peculiar forma de hablar en el teléfono sin mencionar que Sakura no le permitiría entrar a tan altas horas de la noche.

Palabras se intercambiaron entre ambas partes por poco más de una hora y con una sonrisa algo despreocupada la nueva Señora Uzumaki abandonó la oficina del detective.

Kakashi sonrió con algo de alivio y expectación al poder reabrir el caso y encontrar al verdadero culpable.

Hinata por su parte abandonó las instalaciones con una sonrisa poco cuerda en su rostro; un pañuelo limpiaba los rastros de las lágrimas de su rostro mientras los pensamientos pocos honestos con que llegó al edificio se apaciguaban un poco.

Naruto iba a **_caer._**

.

.

.

.

_Si tan solo hubiera sospechado que algo pasaba con mi mejor amiga la última noche que hablamos…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Si tan solo me hubiese obligado a quedarme con ella esa noche…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...Si tan solo hubiese notado que Naruto sabía de la muerte de Sakura cuando la noticia aún no había sido divulgad_a...

.

.

.

.

**ULTRAVIOLENCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Lo que mueve a los genios, lo que los<span> inspira<span> no es una nueva idea, sino la obsesión con una idea que **no** fue trabajada lo suficiente._

- Eugène Delacroix

* * *

><p><strong>—Curiosidades de Shei—<strong>

**-Cómo son los sociópatas:**

Es probable que, si te cruzas con un sociópata, no te des cuenta, ya que normalmente se muestran encantadores y son excelentes mentirosos, sin dejar ver sus pensamientos y emociones. Un sociópata, tiene una alta autoestima y se piensa a sí mismo como alguien grandioso, por encima del resto y no tiene ninguna reserva en pasar por encima de los demás, sin sentir resquemos por sus acciones.

Los sociópatas saben muy bien obtener lo qué quieren, mintiendo y manipulando. Además, suelen tener comportamientos riesgosos, ser irresponsables e impulsivos. Un sociópata, puede perfectamente transformarse en un criminal, pero sabrá bien cubrir sus hace algo malo, el sociópata no lo reconocerá como incorrecto, aunque gracias a su inteligencia no suelen meterse en problemas. Tienen dificultades para aceptar la autoridad y pueden sentirse paranoicos ante la posibilidad de que alguien más esté a cargo.

Los sociópatas nacen, no se hacen. Existen niños sociópatas, que van desarrollando sus características a medida que crecen. Actualmente, la sociopatía es un diagnóstico psiquiátrico bajo el nombre Desorden de personalidad antisocial.

Si bien es considerado como un desorden psiquiátrico, no existe cura ni tratamiento para la sociopatía, sólo estar pendientes de sus acciones, evitando el posible daño a los demás.

**-Las Frases **de la historia bueno, siempre son relacionadas pero en este capitulo en especial explican ya sea un adelanto a lo que sucederá o lo que pasa por la mente de mi asesino. No resalto palabras a la ligera.

Cada capitulo tendrá información adicional de la sociopatia, indicios y comportamiento típico de este desorden, definiciones que también explican lo que sucede en la historia.

* * *

><p>Hm, es una actualización algo corta y no tan autodidacta (?) como el ultimo pero es un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene.<p>

Escrito sin música, BetaReader o algún descanso.


End file.
